


Doves

by EchoFall



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Gen, LITERALLY, Mercy Killing, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Spy wasn’t sure what haunted his dreams more, the Medic or his doves.
Kudos: 16





	Doves

He had snuck into the RED base with ease. Years of sneaking around had made sneaking into one old base containing only nine men one of the easiest things he had done. 

He approached the medbay, pushing the door open while cloaked. He had only made it a couple steps when he was tackled to the ground. Medic had cackled maniacally as he pinned Spy down with one hand, the other holding a needle high above his head. 

“I have been… experimenting, you could say, with the medigun.” He began, the harsh glare of the fluorescent lights making his eyes unseeable behind his glasses. “And I have discovered a way to hopefully keep people alive even when they have received injuries that would have normally killed them instantly.” 

“And what does that have to do with me?” Spy had snapped, struggling against the stronger mercenary. Medic chuckled. 

“I need a test subject, and it seems one has walked straight into my hands.” Quicker than Spy could react, Medic injected the needle into his neck, grip tightening as Spy’s struggling increased tenfold. He gasped, shivering as cold rushed through him. 

“What- what is-“ he couldn’t get the words out as his head spun, eyes unable to focus on the man in front of him. Medic hummed, voice clinical as he spoke. 

“Are you feeling dizzy? I was not expecting any side effects.” Spy felt the slightest bit better, but felt his stomach drop as he watched Medic reach for his traditional bone saw. He tried to struggle, to do anything, but his body felt much too weak to achieve his goals. “Well, never mind that. We may as well get started.” He raised his bone saw, and Spy tensed. 

He screamed as Medic sawed straight through the front of his neck. Blood sprayed out, covering Medic and drenching his once white lab coat. He didn’t seem to mind, either that or he didn’t notice. Medic was quick to cover his mouth, pinning Spy to the floor under his knee as he pushed harder, grunting slightly at the resistance. There was a crunch as bones were cut through, and if Spy were able to focus he would’ve realised that there should have been no way that he was still screaming. 

He couldn’t think over the burning pain. Not even struggling as Medic cut with more force, the sound sickening to hear as bones gave away. When Medic reached his spinal cord, his body trembled before slumping as it was severed. The last little bit of skin was cut through, and Spy’s head was fully separated from his body. 

Medic picked his head up, more maniacal chuckles falling from his mouth as he held the head up to eye level. Insanity glinted in his eyes as pearly white teeth pulled back into a smile that would haunt Spy’s dreams. 

“Success! Now, what to do with the body?”

Spy was still incredibly hazy from pain as he was set down on a nearby table. He felt like he needed to throw up, head spinning. His throat contracted as he tried to breath, but ultimately achieved nothing. Looking over at his own dead, headless body, he felt nothing; brain unable to comprehend that that was him. He sobbed, tears falling from his eyes as he happily fell into unconsciousness. 

——

When he awoke, the disconnect from his own body was painfully obvious. Or, more accurately, it felt numb. Like everything below his neck was there, but inaccessible. He was inside a refrigerator, the cold stinging his masked cheeks. After an indeterminate amount of time spent sitting alone in the cold, the door opened. 

He was met with Medic’s smiling face, grinning in his insane way as he was cradled with both hands and carried to the same table as before - a blood stained imprint of his neck still visible. 

On the operating table sat his beheaded, bloodied body, the chest cavity pinned open. 

Spy froze in shock as he took in the sight, his mind still having no idea how to react to the fact he was no longer attached to his own body. A dove’s head poked out of the body, near his rib cage. Medic frowned. 

“Pythagoras! No! You get out of there, now!” He shooed the dove away, before turning back to Spy. “Now, Herr Spy, I still need to test a couple things.” 

“You- what? You have achieved what you needed to! Surely you can let me go?” Spy almost pleaded, throat raw from screaming. Medic grinned. 

“Ah, so you can talk! That was one of the things I needed to know. And to answer your question, well, I don’t you would get very far if I simply ‘let you go’.” He chuckled, as if talking to an old friend. “And anyways, it would always be nice to have some company around here, wouldn’t you agree? It gets awfully lonely, and the doves can’t reply when I talk to them.” Spy felt his eyes widened. 

“You- you can’t just keep me here!” He exclaimed. Medic grinned. 

“Are you so sure? Because I’m fairly sure that you can’t stop me.” Medic went over to the corpse of the still living Spy, fishing yet another dove with a bare, bloodied hand. 

“Really, Archimedes? I knew you were hiding in here. You can peak at the body later, after I have removed everything I need from it. Spy sat in stunned silence, the words ringing in his ears as the dove looked at him with black beady eyes, making eye contact as it swallowed down some part of his viscera.

And it only got worse. 

Spy had been forced to watch as Medic removed many of his organs, the flock of doves watching impatiently, waiting for Medic to finish. 

And when he was down, they feasted. 

Spy wanted to shut his eyes, but they remained stuck open watching as his own body was torn apart, bit by little bit. The sound was disgusting, as was the smell. He watched in horror, unable to speak as his eyes widened. 

Medic watched, too. He watched with a fondness Spy couldn’t understand. Spy briefly wondered if he was dreaming, but he already knew the answer. 

And after what could have been minutes or hours, he was brought back to the fridge, where he sat awake and unable to sleep. 

The routine repeated the next day, too. He was brought out to watch his own body be eaten, and then sealed away. 

On the third day, he begged Medic to kill him. In response, Medic laughed. 

“Kill you? Why would I kill you? You are my guest. It is impolite to beg to die.”

The days blurred together as eventually he would go long periods of being stuck inside the fridge, not taken out for days. At some point, the body had been removed, most of the insides having been eaten away by the doves. 

The doves. 

Their eyes were on him, after the body was removed. They wanted to eat him the same way they had already done. 

The only thing stopping them, Spy knew, was Medic’s presence. 

So when Medic had accidentally left their cage open one day, while also leaving Spy’s head out on the table, it was no surprise what happened. 

They tore at his mask, pecking hard enough to draw blood. Then, they started tearing, ripping flesh away and gulping it down all while staring directly into Spy’s eyes with their own soulless ones. 

He screamed, but couldn’t struggle, couldn’t move as they ripped him apart. Blood began seeping from the many small wounds. They may have been small, but with so many doves, they quickly began to add up. 

There seemed to be no way to make them stop, the screams Spy was making were clearly not making them give up. That was, until he had an idea. 

He sunk his teeth down into the nearest dove that was within reach, the blood pouring from the treacherous animal mixing with his own. The taste of it overpower the taste of his own, but Spy supposed it didn’t matter. This plan had to work. 

Thin, hollow bones let out audible cracks as Spy bit down, the sound reminding him of the bones in his neck being hacked through by a deranged doctor with a bone saw, only days ago. 

Or was it weeks? How long had Spy truly spent here? There was no way to tell how much time had passed. The days blurred together as he was locked in his cold, unsterile prison. 

The bird- no, the demonic, unearthly creature seemed to shriek, making a noise Spy did not know doves could make. He doubted normal ones could. 

By the time his teeth met, he realised the screeching had stopped. The creature was lying limply between his teeth, unmoving and dead. It’s feathers stained red with not only Spy’s blood, but it’s own as well. He gently released it, letting it’s corpse drop a mere couple centimetres onto the table below him, where yet another round splotch of blood had formed from his bare neck. It was a wonder he hadn’t gotten an infection, or maybe it was the new medigun mixture doing its job. 

Then, he noticed something. 

The doves were no longer attacking him. 

They sat around him, cooing softly to each other. They looked anxious, nervousness clear throughout the flock. But best of all, they were all unwilling to come anywhere near him. He licked some of the blood off of his lips and teeth, before smiling. And then cackling, much like Medic had a tendency to. 

And then he fell into silence. The finality of what he had done finally ringing in his head. It was only a dove, he rationalised. Why was it affecting him this much? He had killed humans before for much, much less than what he had killed this dove for. 

He didn’t have an answer. 

He stayed like that, glaring at the doves in contemplative silence right up until the door opened. 

Spy watched as the small grin fell off of Medic’s face, replaced by an expression of shock and horror as he dumped his medigun down on the floor and rushed over to the table. He carefully held the body of the dead dove in his hands as he began muttering. 

“Socrates, no, no…” He seemed… sad. Spy almost felt bad, until the pain of having head cut off replaced the feeling of forming guilt. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?” Medic suddenly roared, glaring at him with more hatred than Spy thought was possible. His eyes then softened slightly as he finally saw the numerous cuts, scratches, and gauge marks that covered Spy’s head. He gently cupped Spy’s cheek, turning his head to view the whole extent of the damage. Spy thought he saw a flash of sympathy before it disappeared under a hard glare. 

“Doves, go back into your cage.” He turned away, talking to the watching flock as a collective with an empty voice. The doves seemed to flutter nervously, before following the command given to them. All the while, they kept their haunting beady eyes on Spy. 

Medic walked away briefly, softly placing down the mangled carcass of the dove on the paper covered desk. before closing and locking the door of the birdcage. The doves hopped around with clear worry as Medic turned back to Spy. The hatred in his eyes burned bright as he sneered in anger, lips downturned. 

“I am going to make you regret this, so, so much. You will be begging for mercy by the time I am done with you.” He threatened, voice controlled but on the edge of breaking into yelling. Spy felt true fear. He knew that dying was a mercy that he was not going to be given. 

And, as Medic approached him, he couldn’t help but think that this was preferable to letting the doves tear at him, only for him to be sitting there with no way to die. As Medic had explained one day, he would only die if his brain was injured enough. 

Spy wanted to brace himself, to wince away, but was unable to move. He shut his eyes, tensing as he felt large hands in his face. 

The next thing he knew, his mask had been removed. 

He gasped slightly, eyes wide in shock. 

That mask had been the one thing he could call his own in all of the time he had spent trapped away in the fridge. And now it was gone. 

He was snapped out of it by a stinging pain suddenly making itself known on his cheek. Medic was holding a scalpel in his hand as he grinned at Spy with the same psychotic look he was hoping to never see again. 

The pain continued for a while, Spy couldn’t tell how long. Of course, there was only so much Medic could really do, so he got bored quickly. He muttered an insult at the bleeding head of his prisoner as scooped up the dove’s body and stomped out through the door. 

Only for the door to open again, a mere couple of seconds later. The RED Spy’s eyes widened as he saw the severed head of his counterpart, lips forming a silent gasp. Spy stayed silent in shock for only a moment, before quickly opening his mouth to make a plea. 

“Kill me.” He begged, voice raw. He had stopped talking to Medic a while ago, and refused to talk to himself while he was trapped alone in the fridge. This seemed to snap the other Spy out of his stupor. 

“Merde! What the Hell happened? Why are you a severed head!?” He sighed in response to the barrage of questions. 

“The monster you call a Medic pinned me down and sawed it off, before feeding my body to the doves. He kept me locked in the refrigerator most of the time. Today, he made the mistake of letting his doves out, and they attacked me. I killed one in retaliation.” His counterpart blinked, taking in the view of his unmasked face. Spy looked away, not wanting to feel the eyes roaming over what was left of him. 

“...Do you want me to shoot you?” The other Spy asked eventually, eyebrows punched in uncertainty. Spy perked up instantly. 

“Please.” Realising how desperate he sounded, he quickly coughed before adding onto his plead. “I have been stuck as a severed head for weeks, I just want to go back to my base.” That wasn’t completely true, he also wanted revenge, but that was secondary to returning to being in one piece again. 

The Spy nodded, pulling out his revolver and clicking off the safety silently. He hesitated for just a moment, before shooting what was probably the easiest headshot he had ever made. 

Spy awoke in respawn, and he instantly fell towards the floor. His lungs took their first breaths in months. His heart bested heavily in his chest, and he felt like he couldn’t move his body. The room seemed to cough as tried to maneuver himself up to his feet, or at least into a sitting position. He choked on his breath as fell back down, unconsciousness taking over as he heard two sets of footsteps approach the respawn room. 

“Wha- is that Spy!?” 

“Oh, what the bloody Hell- Spy!”

He shut his eyes, the last thing he saw being the shoes of Scout and Demo. 

——

When he awoke, he was in the medbay. His own team’s medbay. His eyes fluttered open as he tried to push himself up, but he was quickly pushed back down. 

“Nein, stay down. You are in no condition to be getting up just yet.” His own Medic was gently pushing him down by his chest. He flinched back, clenching his eyes shut as he was reminded just how similar the Medics looked and sounded. “Spy? Are you alright?” Medic asked softly. 

“I…” Spy reopened his eyes, but looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with someone who was essentially an almost perfect copy of his capturer. 

“Did the other Medic have something to do with you being missing for over a month?” Spy’s eyes widened. 

“A month? I was gone for a month?” He asked in shock. Medic nodded. 

“Ja. Could you not tell how much time was passing from where you were?” Spy shook his head.

“No, but you would not believe me if I told you where that was.” Medic chuckled - and god, was it so similar, but still so different to the RED Medic’s evil laugh. 

“Well, seeing as there was trace amounts of what I believe to be a new medigun formula, and considering the horrific scar on your neck, I think I would believe almost anything you told me.” Spy frowned. 

“A scar? Do you have a mirror?” He asked as Medic nodded, pulling a small hand mirror out a nearby drawer. Spy took it with shaking hands, nodding his gratitude. He gently pulled up the edge of his mask with some difficulty, nearly dropping the mirror at what he saw. 

A thick, ridged scar went all the way around his neck where Medic had cut through. It was ugly, and just another reason why Spy needed his mask. 

“Mon Dieu…” He whispered in disbelief. 

“I do not know why respawn didn’t heal it. It is unlike the system to leave any scars, especially one this big.” Medic spoke grimly. Spy’s eyes drifted around the room, but he froze up once he saw something. 

A lone dove, feathers pure, almost angelic white. 

But Spy knew better.

“Get- get them out of here!” He exclaimed, voice wavering. Medic frowned, following Spy’s eyes. 

“... The doves? Why?” Spy shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Images of the doves tearing at his body while he was forced to watch, the feeling of them tearing the skin and flesh off of his head, the taste of one's blood on his mouth. “Just please, remove them from the room.” He pleaded, his breathing quickening with every second he had to spend in the same room as the small beasts. 

“... Alright. Come along, doves.” He agreed hesitantly, calling the doves to follow with a simple hand movement. Spy watched as the doves flew into their cage, cooing softly as Medic pushed their cage into another room. He didn’t relax until he couldn’t see the damned birds anymore. 

“...Merci, Docteur.” He thanked as he slumped back, breathing steadying. Medic watched in concern. 

“Would you like the rest of the team to come in, Herr Spy? They have been waiting quite impatiently outside the door ever since Demo and Scout brought you in here.” Spy furrowed his brows in confusion. The rest of the team was… worried about him? He had expected them to not care, possibly even accuse him of deserting. 

“Ah, sure.” He replied. Medic walked in silence over to the door, opening it. Spy could immediately hear questions being asked. 

“Be careful! He is still recovering. And no, I do not know what happened. If Spy wants to tell us, he will.” And with that, Medic pushed the door open. Immediately, the group of seven entered the room, swarming around Spy. He leaned back, uncomfortable with how close everyone was to him. 

“Dude, what happened!? We were really worried! You just up and disappeared for a whole month, and then Demo and I found you on the floor of respawn and you passed out!” Scout exclaimed, the loud voice after a month of almost constant silence making him wince back. 

“Uh, maybe y’all should back off a little, Spy doesn’t look too well-“ 

“SPY! You better tell me where you have been for the past MONTH right this very second!” Spy covered his ears, eyes squeezed shut as he tucked into himself, unable to get away from the loud voices yelling at him. 

“Dummkopfs! Stop getting so close to Spy, he is clearly overwhelmed!” Medic stepped in, shooing the other mercenaries back. They watched in silence as his ragged breathing slowly calmed and he unfurled, returning to his previous sitting position. 

“Apologises, I do not know what came over me.” He looked down into his lap, not wanting to meet his teammates’ eyes. Medic sighed. 

“They should not have crowded around you like that, it is not your fault.” Spy looked up just in time to see Medic giving the rest of the BLU team a scathing glare. 

“I’ll tell you what happened, but you cannot crowd around me again.” He bargained, shuffling so that he was more comfortable. He also realised that he was only wearing a medical gown, causing him to pull the thin blanket up slightly higher. 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, spook.” Sniper frowned in concern, an expression mirrored on some of his other teammates’ faces. Spy simply shook his head. 

“No, it will eat me up inside if I do not tell anyone.” He sighed, gently pulling up the edge of his mask to reveal the heavy scarring in a ring around his neck. He didn’t wait for their reactions before he began speaking. 

“The RED Medic caught me while I was sneaking around in the RED base. He injected me with what he had referred to as a new mixture for the medigun. Then, he… he cut off my head.” He paused briefly to look at the horrified, speechless expressions of his teammates. 

“While… while you were awake?” Engie asked softly, disbelief in his voice. Spy nodded. 

“It was one of the most painful things I have ever experienced.” He sighed. “Then, he kept me as his prisoner. He… forced me to watch as the doves tore apart and ate at my body.” The reaction was instantaneous. 

“Dear God…” 

“Bloody Hell!”

“Oh, God, I’m gonna be sick-“

The horrified expressions on their faces made Spy almost regret that he had begun talking, but he knew it was too late to stop. 

“Eventually, he seemed to grow bored. I was stuck in the refrigerator, unable to sleep for days on end before he would take me out just to… talk to me. It was torture. I begged for him to kill me, but each and every time he refused. Then, one day, he left the door to the doves’ cage open, and my head out on the table. They tore at my flesh and skin, until I managed to bite down on one of them, killing it. He was… mad, to say the least. Infuriated. Enraged. Whatever you may call it, there was only so much he could do to me physically before he left with the body of the dove. Then, their Spy entered the medbay and saw me - or, more accurately, what was left of me. He shot me through the head; a mercy killing.” He finished, only now aware of the tears that had started dripping from his eyes. 

“...I think it may be for the best to let Spy rest for a while.” Medic suggested, face pale and eyes wide. It seemed that his expression was mirrored amongst many of his teammates. The others all mumbled their agreements, heading towards the door in shocked silence. Medic stayed behind, waiting until everyone else had left to turn to Spy. “Please, try and get some sleep. You seem exhausted.” With that, he followed the rest of the team, hesitating slightly at the door before shutting with a quiet click. 

Spy followed his advice, lying down and shutting his eyes as he was plunged into a thankfully dreamless sleep. 

——

Flashes of blood stained doves crossed his mind. A cackling laughter, mixed with his own screams and the coos of those wretched creatures. The blood covered fridge that he was trapped in for sleepless hours, days at a time, slowly feeling his sanity melt away. He felt the doves pick at his head until he was nothing more than a skeleton, and even then they continued to peck-

Spy shot up, breathing heavy as doubled over. His shoulders trembled as he felt someone place a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“Shit, lad, calm down. Come on, deep breaths.” At the voice that was definitely not Medic’s, Spy opened his eyes - he hadn’t realised that they weren’t open in the first place - and stared up at Demo in confusion. 

“Demo- what-“ 

“Shh, it’s fine. You’re alright.” The Scotsman continued to try and comfort him. His breathing had slowed back down to a normal rate, and he was now obvious to how hungry he was. 

“Ah… thank you, truly. Do you know how long I have been asleep?” 

“Seventeen hours.” Spy turned his head to see Medic walking over from another room. 

“Seventeen!?” He exclaimed. No wonder he felt so groggy, he had been asleep for the majority of a day. 

“Ja,” Medic confirmed. “I was beginning to worry that you weren’t going to wake up!” He joked lightly, before returning to a more serious tone. “Now, I assume you are hungry?” 

“Yes, I am absolutely famished.” Spy admitted, feeling slightly lightheaded. 

“I am not sure if you will be able to eat properly, since your body was technically in respawn for the whole time. I’ll just get you something light from the kitchen.” He left, leaving Spy alone with Demo. 

“You know, lad.” Demo began suddenly, “we were worried about you. We were fighting at a disadvantage, and didn't win a single battle for the first two weeks. Really made us realise how much you really do on the battlefield.” Spy frowned, still not used to being worried over. 

“Ah, well, I am back now. I don’t know how much I will be able to do for the next couple of days, but we will see.” He suddenly realised he didn’t know what day it was, not when the next battle was. “Er, when is the next battle? I am still not sure of the day.” 

“Oh, right! We told the Administrator that you went through the respawn system and were lying unconscious in the medbay. They gave us a week-long ceasefire.” Demo explained, causing Spy to almost sigh in relief. Even a week didn’t feel like enough time to recover. 

“Argh, well, I am going to need it.” He laid back down, making himself comfortable as he shut his eyes, ignoring the chuckling coming from Demo. 

“Going back to sleep, are ya? Not even going to wait for Medic to come back with some food?” He asked good naturedly. 

“No, I am simply resting my eyes.” Spy argued, right before he fell asleep. 

——

The next couple days passed in a haze, with Spy sleeping for most of the time. He was often awoken by nightmares at odd times, and quickly the rest of the team decided that someone needed to be on watch to help him. Medic was the obvious choice, but it soon became obvious that the similarities between him and his RED counterpart were much too similar. And so a roster was made, but not everyone agreed with the concept. 

“You're not getting any better, mate.” Sniper said calmly as he patiently rubbed circles in Spy’s back. He was choking down sobs, but still managed to reply. 

“I know.” 

“And there’s only a couple days left of the ceasefire.” 

“I know.” 

“You need to do something about this, it’s tearing you up inside.”

“...I know.” 

Sniper sighed, retracting his hand as Spy wiped his eyes and sat up in the bed. Not only were their nightmares plaguing his mind, but he was still slightly unsteady on his feet. Medic had said that it was expected after not using them for a long period of time, but Spy still felt useless whenever someone had to help him walk. 

“What are your nightmares about? Er- if you don’t mind me asking, that is, and I get if you don’t! I, uh, shouldn’t have asked that-“ 

“Sniper, please shut up.” Sniper’s jaw shut with a slight click, plunging the room into silence. Spy sighed. 

“...The doves.” Sniper frowned. 

“What? What about ‘em?” He asked. Spy shook his head. 

“Not our Medic’s doves, the RED Medic’s doves. Do you remember what I told the team, when I first woke up here?” Sniper’s eyes widened as he nodded. 

“Yeah… that was horrifying to hear. I’m so sorry that that happened to you.” Spy looked up to meet his eyes. 

“There was nothing you could do. It’s not your fault.” Sniper furrowed his brows. 

“We should have known the RED team had something to do with you going missing! We should have tried to save you-“ 

“There was no way you could have known! Even if you had attacked the RED base, you wouldn’t have been able to rescue me. Only their Medic knew that I was there.” Sniper went silent, looking away. 

“...So what are gonna do about the nightmares?” He asked after a short period of silence. 

“I don’t know, maybe I could-“ he cut himself off, staring into space with a frown. Sniper cocked his head. 

“Spy? You alright?” 

“I know what I’m going to do.” He answered, still not looking at Sniper. 

“Well, that’s good! What are you planning?” Sniper asked, his tone happier but slightly surprised. Spy shook his head with a slight smile. 

“Sorry, mon ami, but I cannot tell you that.” 

“Ah, well whatever. I’m not gonna push answers out of you. You gonna go back to sleep?”

“Non, I’m not feeling as tired now. I think I’ll head to the kitchen and get something to eat-“

“Want me to go with you? I know you’re still fairly wobbly, don’t want you falling over or something-“

“-Alone, if you do not mind.” Sniper hesitated, clearly unsure on what to say. 

“...Sure, if you think you’re fine to go. Don’t think anyone else will be there, not at this hour.” Spy frowned, checking his watch. 3:27am. His eyes widened. 

“Merde, it is much later than I thought! You should head to bed, I doubt I will go back to sleep anytime soon.” Once again, Sniper seemed hesitant. 

“Uh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Your nightmares have only been getting worse, if you have one and someone’s not here, well… we all remember what happened just a couple nights ago.” Scout had fallen asleep, and only awoken when Spy accidentally knocked him while thrashing away from some imaginary threat. He had apparently started clawing at the thick scar on his neck, pushing his mask up and muttering to himself loudly. Scout had had to wake Medic up, as the scar had actually started bleeding. 

He rubbed lightly at the bandages revealed by his folded up mask. It’s not that he wanted to be watched over, it made him feel like even more of a burden than he already did, no matter how much everyone assured him that truly, they really didn’t mind.

“...I will be fine. Honestly, I am not tired anymore. I will be awake at least until the next person comes along for their ‘shift’” He promised, But Sniper still didn’t look convinced. In fact, he looked conflicted. 

“...Sure, alright, but don’t hesitate to come and get me if you need anything. I’ll be sleeping in the base tonight.” With that, he got up and left the medbay, leaving Spy alone. 

He waited until he couldn’t hear Sniper’s footsteps before he finally got up, forcing his shaky legs to work properly. He made his way out of the base, but not before searching through Medic’s equipment for something he knew he would need. He had lied, and was going to get his revenge. 

—— 

The walk to the RED base took much longer than it should have, but Spy knew that that was due to the fact he could barely walk for twenty metres before needing a break to rest. 

He - just as he had done just over a month prior - snuck into the medbay, making sure that Medic was not actually in it this time. Hearing the cooing of the doves, he bared his teeth. Not yet, he thought, but soon, soon they will pay. He crept over to the small bedroom that was attached to the medbay, pleased to see that Medic was passed out in the bed. 

Spy took what he had taken from the BLU medbay. A syringe, filled with only enough anesthesia to keep Medic unconscious for a mere twenty minutes. Long enough for Spy to the Medic down with the rope he knew was sitting in a pile in the corner of the medbay. He jabbed Medic in the neck with no sympathy, bracing against him when he tried to struggle. 

“Wha- what- what are you-“ Medic attempted to ask, groggy from just being woken up. 

“What am I doing? Simply getting my revenge, on you and the tiny demons you keep around.” Once Spy was sure that the anesthesia had kicked in, he dragged Medic out into the main part of the medbay. He positioned his ex-kidnapper so that his eyes would be on the bird cage that contained every single one of his doves. He grabbed the ropes, hurrying to tie Medic up so tight that there was no hope of him escaping. 

Just as Spy had thought, Medic awoke around twenty minutes later. Medic watched him warily, a glare on his face that quickly turned to wide eyed shock as Spy pulled out his revolver and aimed at the bird cage. He opened one of the tiny openings on the side, standing close enough that none of the doves could escape or fly out. 

“No- you wouldn’t-“ Spy ignored him, shooting at one of the doves. It immediately fell to the bottom of the cage with a wet thump, causing the rest of the birds to fly around in a flurry, panicked coos escaping their tiny mouths. 

“NO! EUCLID!” Medic screamed. Spy turned to him with a dark sneer. 

“It deserved it’s fate. They all do.” He turned back, shooting and growling when he missed. The next shot he took, though, didn’t miss its mark. Yet another dove fell to the floor of the cage. 

“Galileo… no…” Medic seemed on the verge of tears. Good, Spy thought, he deserved it. He took aim, shot, and killed another dove. It’s body fell to meet the other two already dead. This time, Medic didn’t say anything as he began sobbing. Spy felt no remorse as he aimed and fired again. 

This repeated until only one dove remained. The only sound in the room was Medic’s sobbing and quiet pleading as Spy dropped his revolver and reached into the cage. He quickly grabbed the ever recogniseable Archimedes from the cage, ignoring the bird’s struggling as he walked back over to Medic with calculated steps. 

“I saved your favourite for last.” He announced, voice cold and indifferent as he held the dove up. Medic glared at him with red tinted eyes. He took the dove’s neck, snapping it easily all while making direct eye contact with Medic. Another sob escaped the tied up doctor, and Spy still didn’t feel any guilt, even as he dropped the dead bird straight into Medic’s lap. 

The door opened, and Spy’s head shot up. He froze like a deer in headlights as he stared at the barrel of his counterpart's revolver. The other Spy looked around the room, his mouth a thin grim line. After a few moments of no movement, the other Spy clicked the safety off of his gun. 

Spy closed his eyes, preparing for the cold sensation of respawn. 

But as a shot ran out, he realised that he was still standing in the RED medbay. 

He cautiously opened his eyes. Medic lay on the ground, a bleeding red hole straight through his head. Spy looked back up to his counterpart in shock, wanting to ask why but not able to convince his mouth to move. 

The other Spy moved in quick strides, covering the room in an instant to stand in front of Spy. He raised a hand to cup Spy’s cheek, rubbing tears away from his eyes with his thumb. Spy belatedly realised he had been crying. 

“Why?” he asked softly. “Why shoot him?” The RED Spy shook his head. 

“He will respawn soon. I should be asking you that.”

“You don’t- you don’t know- you don’t know what they did- what they did to me- the doves- they-“ His counterpart hushed him as he tripped over his words. 

“Shh, shh.” Spy’s eyes fell to the gun still tightly gripped in the other Spy’s hand. 

“Kill me.” He begged, not for the first time. His counterpart didn’t hesitate, placing the gun to his head in silence. Spy shut his eyes. 

“Thank you.” 

A shot rang out, and a body collapsed to the floor.


End file.
